Informação
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Por que os homens têm tanto receio em pedir informações? E o que isso tem a ver com Riza perdendo a calma e querendo estrangular seus colegas de trabalho?


Informação

Por que os homens têm tanto receio em pedir informações? E o que isso tem a ver com Riza perdendo a calma e querendo estrangular seus colegas de trabalho?

Capítulo Único

Roy, sua equipe e Armistrog foram designados para levar alguns papéis em segurança para uma cidade ao sul da Central.

E o fizeram facilmente. Na verdade, aquilo parecia mais um grupo de amigos viajando a passeio. Ou seja, Riza era a única mulher no meio de uma cambada.

Após a entrega dos papéis, muitos queriam passar a noite na cidade e ir embora somente na manhã seguinte. Mas Roy disse que não era necessário, sendo apoiado por Maes que estava com saudades da filha, diga-se, que eles haviam saído na manhã daquele dia.

- O celular não pega aqui... e os dois jipes quebraram. – anunciou Fury –

As pessoas presentes se entreolharam, estavam ilhados em um estrada de terra, longe da estrada principal, sem chance de usar celular e já era noite.

- Será que alguém sabe, pelo menos, onde estamos? – perguntou Maes choroso – Assim eu não vou ver minha Elycia hoje!

Havoc deitou-se no banco traseiro de um dos jipes com a porta aberta, Fallman sentou-se no banco do carona desse mesmo jipe com as pernas para fora. Breda sentou-se sobre o capô do outro jipe. Roy encostou-se em uma arvore de braços cruzados, Fury sentou-se no chão apoiando as costas no jipe, Maes estava sobre a arvore tentando fazer o celular dar sinal, Armistrog falava alguma coisa e Riza... Bem, essa tentava não perder o controle.

Era sábado e ela fora jogada nessa missão. Havia passado o dia ouvindo conversas machistas, briguinhas bobas, discussões sobre futebol e o pior, não havia papelada para mandá-los assinar com o intuito de fazê-los calarem-se.

Ah, e mais uma coisa...

Estavam ali, porque um dos "motoristas" resolveu tomar um atalho que deu naquele lugar que ficava... Ela nem sabia onde estavam! Fora que não a deixaram dirigir, dizendo que o terreno era muito íngreme, assim ficando difícil de controlar o carro e por último, porque eles se recusaram a pedir informação, quando tiveram chance e já davam indícios de estarem perdidos.

O QUÊ OS HOMENS TÊM CONTRA PEDIR INFORMAÇÃO?

E POR QUE RAIOS NÃO A DEIXARAM DIRIGIR?

Eles conseguiram se perder e quebrar os dois carros...

Homens.... Eita racinha que devia ser extinta!

Deveria ser por isso que o homem foi criado primeiro, ele era apenas um esboço, do que a mulher viria a ser.

- Vai celular... Eu PRECISO falar com a minha filhinha queria Elycia! Vai Celular!

Maes já estava no topo da arvore e prestes a levar um tiro se não calasse aquilo que chamava de boca.

Todos estavam muito calmos... Como conseguiam?

Lógico, não havia ninguém para culpar já que todos ali tinham uma parcela de culpa.

Roy olhava a expressão da loira, era a primeira vez que ele via a tenente levemente alterada por algo que acontecia. Ou seja, era um prato cheio para sua vontade de irritá-la.

- Se não te conhecesse, juraria que quer nos matar, Lizzie Candy...

O moreno estava entrando em um território perigoso, ela odiava aquele apelido que ganhara na escola por ser muito popular entre os garotos apesar de não dar muito moral para os mesmos.

- General... É sério, não seja inconveniente uma vez na vida.

- Que isso, pra que estresse... Isso é caminho de algumas fazendas, logo alguém vai passar.

E para o bem deles, era bom que acontecesse logo!

- Por favor, vá atormentar outro.

Ela estava de costas e ele falando muito perto de sua nuca.

- Que isso Lizzie, qual é o seu problema?

Ela não tinha problema nenhum... Mas ele arranjaria se não parasse.

- Vamos Lizzie, me conta...

Ele queria, ele teria...

- QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA? É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER SABER? POIS EU LHE DIGO, MEU PROBLEMA SÃO VOCÊS! HOJE É SABADO E EU TIVE QUE VIR PARA ESSA MISSÃO IDIOTA! EU TIVE QUE PASSAR O DIA TODO AGUENTANDO VOCÊS FALAREM DE FUTEBOL, MULHER... FORA AS BRIGUIHAS BOBAS E OS LAMENTOS DO HUGHES! ESSE QUE SE NÃO CALAR A BOCA E DESCER DESSA ARVORE VAI LEVAR UM TIRO!

Ela pára para respirar.

Todos estavam estáticos e amaldiçoando Roy por tê-la tirado do sério.

- FORA O MACHISMO! QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS COM PEDIR INFORMAÇÕES? E EU DIRIJO MELHOR QUE QUALQUER UM DE VOCÊS ATÉ BEBADA! 'O CARRO FICA DIFICIL DE CONTROLAR' VOCÊS DISSERAM E ME TIRARAM DO VOLANTE... E O QUE AS PESSOAS FIZERAM? QUEBRARAM OS DOIS CARROS, PROVAVELMENTE, DEVIDO A MANEIRA DESENGONSADA QUE DIRIGIAM, ISSO É UMA ESTRADA INGREME... NÃO UMA ESTRADA DE DIREÇÃO PERIGOSA!

- Calma...

- VAI PARA O INFERNO VOCÊ E A SUA CALMA! EU AGUENTEI O DIA INTEIRO E NÃO FALEI NADA, MAS VOCÊ NÃO SABE SEU LUGAR E TINHA QUE VIR ME ENCHER... VOCÊ NÃO IMAGINA O QUANTO SUA VOZ ME IRRITA!

- Eu acho que te devemos desculpas...

- CALA BOCA ARMISTRONG, QUE EU AINDA NÃO TENHO NADA CONTRA VOCÊ! E PAREM DE ME OLHAR COM ESSAS CARAS DE BESTA E PENSEM EM FAZER ALGUMA COISA! OU MELHOR, NÃO FAÇAM NADA, OU A SITUAÇÃO PODE PASSAR DE RUIM PARA PÉSSIMA!

- A senhora está de TPM?

Naquela hora, não era só Riza que estava prestes a matar Fury. A mulher estava a tendo um ataque de raiva e ele faz uma pergunta daquela. Ou ele era burro ou havia perdido o medo da morte!

- TPM O ESCAMBAL! QUER SABER, NÃO VOU GASTAR MEU LATIM COM UM BANDO DE... ESQUECE. A PRIMEIRA COISA QUE VOU FAZER QUANDO SAIRMOS DESSE INFERNO É PEDIR TRANSFERENCIA PARA O MAIS LONGE POSSÍVEL! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊS!

Feito o desabafo, a loira se afastou indo em direção a uma pedra grande e se sentando sobre ela.

- Cara, eu nunca imaginei que ela ficava tão irritada.

- Dá um pedala em Fury – E você? Perdeu o amor a vida? A mulher tendo um ataque e você pergunta se ela está de TPM!

- Desculpa... Saiu. – acariciando a nuca –

- Cara, eu não faço nada que a irrite nas próximas 72 horas.

- Mas ela tem razão, nós devíamos ter pedido informações... E tido mais senso ao conversar perto dela.

Era Armistrong e sua voz grossa.

- Alguém precisa ir lá...

Todos se olharam, e olharam para Roy.

- Me tira dessa! Eu tenho amor a minha vida, sou muito jovem para morrer. Eu voto para que o mais velho vá lá!

- bate no ombro esquerdo do amigo – Man, você é o mais velho. 29 aninhos... Eu só faço vinte nove, mês que vem.

- ¬¬' - Kuso!

Enquanto isso lá na pedra...

- Bando de idiotas...

Riza começava a sentir os efeitos do estresse: Enxaqueca das bravas.

Por que kami a odiava tanto? Tudo o que queria era passar seu sábado em casa com seu cachorrinho e talvez dar uma saída durante a noite.

Absorta em sua raiva, ela notou alguma coisa vibrando no bolso de sua calça jeans. Diga-se que como não queriam chamar atenção estavam com roupas civis.

Era uma mensagem em seu querido celular caríssimo, que tinha transmissão via satélite, internet e GPS. Um brinquedinho que ganhara do avô com intuito de facilitar sua localização em caso de acontecer algo.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ser a menininha do vovô...

Ignorou a mensagem e foi direto para a função GPS do aparelho. Não estavam tão longe da estrada principal quanto pensava, mas o guincho mais próximo era muito longe, mas a fazenda de sua família na região não.

Ligou para a fazenda, explicou o acontecido e mandou levar dois carros para a estrada onde estava. Deu as coordenadas e desligou.

Como conseguiu esquecer seu querido celular com transmissão via satélite? Tinha que se lembrar de agradecer o avô.

Respirou fundo e caminhou de volta para perto dos jipes.

- Daqui uma hora sairemos daqui. – se recostou sobre um troco de arvore –

- Como? – perguntou um Breda meio receoso –

- Já ouviu falar de celular com transmissão via satélite? – ele assenti com a cabeça – Pois é, eu tenho um, mas estava tão irritada que me esqueci.

- Estava? Quer dizer que não está mais?

- Não conte tanto com a sorte.

A loira encosta a cabeça no tronco também e fecha os olhos com o intuito de fazer a dor parar.

- joga o celular para Maes – Pode ligar para casa, só não fale alto, pelo amor de kami! – ainda de olhos fechados –

Todos permanecem em silencio durante a hora, ninguém queria correr o risco de vê-la ter um ataque de raiva de novo.

Faróis cegam a cambada, mas não era o guincho como esperavam.

- desce de um jipe de trilha – Elizabeth-sama.

- Olá Joe, desculpe fazê-los se deslocar tanto. – sorri –

- Imagine Elizabeth-sama, se a senhorita precisa de ajuda.

- Antes de perguntarem, esses são Joe e Luis, trabalham em uma das fazendas da minha família. O guincho mais próximo era a 200 km daqui, enquanto a fazenda é a 60 km.

- Bem, mas e os jipes?

- Não se preocupem. Eu e Luis já chamamos o guincho e ficaremos aqui esperando. Vocês podem ir, depois levaremos os carros.

- Não acho bom dirigir a noite, se não se importarem de passar a noite na fazenda...

Ninguém teve coragem de discordar. Fora que estavam todos cansados demais para agüentarem uma viagem de 90 km.

-

-

Entraram pelos portões da imponente fazenda, era uma propriedade com características coloniais. Realmente, como os rapazes suspeitavam o general possuía mais dinheiro do que mostrava.

Entraram na sala ampla, era um ambiente extremamente formal, com moveis trabalhados e bem acabados. As cortinas eram vermelhas com acabamentos dourados. As paredes eram altas e grossas em cores pastéis.

- massageia as têmporas – Claire.

Uma senhorita de uns vinte nove anos entra por uma das portas.

- Riza-san. – sorri –

- Olá, Claire. Será que você pode mostrar os quartos para os rapazes? Eu não estou agüentando minha enxaqueca.

- Hai. Pode subir e descansar, seu quarto já está arrumado.

- Depois você e todos que estiverem trabalhando podem ir.

A loira sobe as escadas o mais rápido que consegue.

- Me sigam. Vou mostrar os quartos...

- E como vai ficar distribuído?

- Cada um em um quarto, oras.

- Mas é muita gente. – Fury estava admirado –

- Muita? Apenas sete. Essa casa tem quinze quartos. – ela sorria –

- Quinze? – Breda não esperava tantos –

- E essa é a menor casa da família.

- Menor?

- Sim... – ri – São quatro quartos aqui no segundo andar e os outros três são no terceiro.

- Tudo bem, pode ir Claire, nós nos viramos a partir daqui.

- Obrigada, o último quarto do terceiro andar é o da Riza-san. Nada de gafes.

- Com certeza.

Todos os quartos eram espaçosos e muito confortáveis. E ninguém estava muito afim de conversinhas, o dia havia sido muito longo. Todos acabaram adormecendo logo.

Todos virgula, Riza estava com uma enxaqueca dos infernos. Sem agüentar mais ficar olhando para o teto a loira desce e vai para a cozinha.

- Caralho de enxaqueca... – a loira se senta no chão encostando-se no balcão de mármore –

Era um habito de infância. Toda vez que tinha enxaqueca ou estava nervosa, gostava de se sentar na cozinha escura, encostando-se em balcões ou mesmo armários rasteiros.

Esticou as pernas, fazendo com que os pés alcançassem o armário a frente do balcão. Fechou os olhos passando a ignorar qualquer ruído externo.

Enquanto ela lutava com a dor, Roy que estava com sede, resolveu ir a cozinha beber água. Caminhava cuidadosamente, tomando cuidado de não fazer barulho. E quando entrou na cozinha, mais especificamente, no corredor formado entre a pia de mármore e o balcão também de mármore, não se preocupou com obstáculos...

Paft!

O moreno tropeça em alguma coisa e cai de frente no chão.

- puxa a perna direita que havia sido o alvo do pé do moreno – Kuso!

- Riza? – ele se vira de ainda caído para ela –

- Não, o fantasma do meu pai! – ela volta a massagear as têmporas –

- Credo, parece que a raiva não passou. – pega um copo e põe água –

- Gomen... É que, minha cabeça está latejando.

- se senta a frete dela – E você está sentada no chão da cozinha?

- Pode parecer estranho, mas isso pra mim é melhor que estar debaixo das cobertas. Hábito!

- Hum...

- Mas e você o que faz aqui?

- Bebendo água. – levanta o copo –

- Hum... – fecha os olhos – Eu vou morrer.

- Está tão ruim assim?

- Pior. – volta a mão para as têmporas –

O moreno se aproxima abaixando os braços dela e passando a ficar atrás dela.

- O que você está pensando em fazer?

- Relaxa, minha mãe me ensinou um truque para enxaqueca.

A loira lembrou-se da madame Christhmas.

O moreno levou a ponta dos dedos ao começo da nuca dela e começou a subir as mãos fazendo com que os fios loiros entrassem no vão entre seus dedos e começou a movimentar a cabeça dela levemente.

- Calma... – ele sentia o desconforto dela – Eu não vou morder.

Depois de algum tempo, levou a ponta dos dedos, indicador e médio as têmporas da loira, fazendo movimentos circulares, levemente fortes.

Realmente a dor parecia estar se esvaindo de alguma maneira. O jovem general passou mais algum tempo intercalando entre o outro movimento e essa massagem.

- Melhor?

- Consideravelmente. Já posso dizer que não responderia mal quem viesse falar comigo.

- Que bom.

- Você não está com sono, não?

- Já faz anos que eu não durmo uma noite inteira. Pesadelos demais.

- Já tentou algum calmante? – ela se sentou com as pernas cruzadas feito uma índia –

- Quando chego à esses extremos ataco um whisk ou uma tequila. – ri –

- Nossa, e eu achando que era excêntrica ao tomar calmantes para dormir.

- Cada louco com sua mania... – ele se levanta com o intuito de aceder a luz – Se importa se eu acender a luz?

- Muito, se você ascender, minha enxaqueca vai piorar de novo. Luz forte é um caos.

- Ok. – volta a sentar-se –

- E essa mania de cozinha?

- Sei lá... Eu acho que o chão frio me ajuda, mas só o da cozinha.

- Hum...

- Riza...

- Hum?

- É...

- São duas da manhã, vamos direto ao ponto.

- Aquilo que você disse não era sério, né?

- O que?

- A história de pedir transferência para bem longe...

O moreno tinha medo da resposta.

- Eu só estava estressada... Apesar de ser tentador.

- Tentador? É tão ruim assim trabalhar para mim? – levanta uma das sobrancelhas –

- Não é isso... Se eu não acreditasse em você, não teria perdido meu tempo, mas é que cansa por ordem no hospício.

- ri – Alguém tinha que ser equilibrado ali...

- Pois é. – ela o olha – Mais alguma coisa?

- Minha voz realmente te irrita?

Uau, ela havia dito realmente isso? Roy podia ser um chato de galocha às vezes, mas aquela voz... Não tinha como ser irritante. Era masculina, sensual... Era capaz de dobrar qualquer mulher com aquele jeito.

Tinha que admitir, o rosto lindo e angular, o corpo que mesmo embaixo do uniforme, era definitivamente definido, a voz, a personalidade conquistadora... Esse homem só não seria um casanova se fosse gay.

- riu do pensamento – Não. "Definitivamente não!"

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Não vale a pena.

- Ok.

Continuaram conversando trivialidades por mais algum tempo.

- Sabe, mesmo se você quisesse ir embora, eu não iria deixar.

- Eu garanto que se eu quisesse ir, você não conseguiria me segurar.

- Então que bom que você não pensa em ir embora. – sorri um meio sorriso –

- Bem, acho que vou dormir... Amanhã, tenho que estar preparada para agüentar a volta sem matar vocês de medo, ou no sentido literal da palavra.

Ela se levantava quando foi segurada.

- Não, fica mais um pouco. Fazia tanto tempo que não conversávamos.

- É madrugada.

- Por favor. – sua voz soou tão suave e seu rosto, mesmo encoberto pela penumbra, estava tão pidão que ela não teve como recusar –

- Tudo bem...

Ela volta a se sentar e dessa vez ele deita a cabeça em seu colo. E por impulso, passa a acariciar os cabelos negros. Passaram o resto da madrugada conversando. Muitas barreiras foram quebradas. Desde o incidente o deixara cego do olho direto, estavam muito mais próximos e aquela noite derrubou o resto das barreiras.

Antes que os outros acordassem, saíram da cozinha, não queriam piadinhas.

Todos tomaram café e foram embora. A segunda seria longa.

-

-

O último a ser deixado em casa fora Roy.

- Obrigado pela carona, Riza.

- De nada. – ela sorri um sorriso tímido –

- Será que eu posso te esperar para jantar hoje, ou minha voz ainda te dá nos nervos?

- Contanto que você peça informações para não se perder, não vejo mal.

- E quem disse que eu me importo em me perder com você?

Fim!

Olá pessoas! Eu sei que vocês devem estar achando que eu andei bebendo antes de escrever, mas eu garanto que não. Estava perfeitamente sóbria quando escrevi. Essa história me veio a mente quando me peguei pensando o por quê da maioria dos homens não gostar de pedir informação. E saiu isso, uma coisinha bem diferente de Doce Tentação, mas que eu achei fofi.

E observação, dedico essa fic a minha amiga Nissosuma. Uma de minhas leitoras assíduas, e futura miguxa do peito!

Kissus people!

-

-


End file.
